


What It's All About

by AnneScriblerian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneScriblerian/pseuds/AnneScriblerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what it's all about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It's All About

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009 for the Snape 100 Prompt 312: "...and dance."

Severus Snape looked askance at his lover's shirt.

"What in Merlin's name are you wearing?"

Harry looked down. His shirt asked: "What if the Hokey-Pokey is what it's all about?"

"It's a joke, Severus."

"It sounds filthy."

"It's a dance."

"A dance?" Severus quirked an eyebrow.

"Let me demonstrate." Harry began to sing: "You put your right hand in, you put your right hand out..."

Severus's mouth was beginning to twist dangerously.

"You put your right hand in, and you shake it all about..." Harry trailed off with a gasp.

Severus chuckled. "Just as I said, Mr. Potter. Absolutely filthy."


End file.
